


drabble meme

by likecharity



Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Underage Kissing, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>1.</b> Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/><b>2.</b> Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/><b>3.</b> Write a drabble related to each song that plays.<br/>You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble<br/>You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/><b>4.</b> Do ten of these, then post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble meme

**Author's Note:**

> Just an attempt to break my writers' block, using the fandom I'm most familiar with. :) I pretty much followed the rules apart from about a week's break in between the 8th and 9th drabbles, just because I got totally stumped. Also, each drabble has a link to download the song it was inspired by.

**01 – junior boys; in the morning[[♫]](http://www.mediafire.com/?8pgwrl1bzp10vci)**  
 _Ben/Georgie. (Based on the repeated line 'you're too young', basically. What else was I gonna do with that?! Also it's a little scary how quickly/easily I churned this out. THE DESIRE FOR BEN/GEORGIE BURNS STRONG WITHIN ME IDK.)_

It's like a mantra. Always has been, between them. And he knows it must drive her insane to hear it all the time, but she never seems to take it seriously enough. And so he keeps on saying it.

He's been saying it ever since that first time she leaned into him and bumped her lips against his a little clumsily. She was only thirteen at the time, a little ball of energy and pretty much the most adorable teenage girl he'd ever met. They hadn't even been on set that long, hadn't _known_ each other that long, but the close mate he'd spoken to about it assured him that teenage girls can develop crushes at the drop of a hat. (He'd also told Ben that the crush would probably vanish into thin air in the same amount of time. He was wrong about that part.)

They'd ducked into a makeshift tent and were waiting for it to stop raining. Ben was perched on the only chair, with Georgie in his lap, and the rain was pattering against the fabric of the tent loudly, drowning out their words. Georgie was laughing, shouting something he couldn't hear. And he was shaking his head cluelessly at her, laughing just as loud. And then without warning, she kissed him, just ducked her head down all of a sudden and leaned in like that. It was too quick for him to even have a chance to pull away (though he still berates himself for not doing it anyway) and he'd just gaped at her speechlessly because he was so surprised.

She'd mumbled something, something he didn't hear over the rain of course, and he'd babbled a lot of "Georgie—no—we—I—" at her, but the only full sentence he could manage was "You're too young." And it's a sentence he still repeats. One he said when she was fifteen, when she was sixteen, seventeen...even now, at nineteen. Because while she may be an adult (and reminds him of that every chance she gets), nineteen is still much, much too young for a man in his thirties.

 

**02 – klaxons; it's not over yet[[♫]](http://www.mediafire.com/?58tgejfml0wq8so)**  
_Will/Skandar. (I was convinced I got this song last time I did this meme, but I checked, and I didn't. Did someone else? It's bugging me.)_

"It's gonna be okay," Skandar murmurs, nudging Will and trying to coax a smile out of him.

"It's easy for you," Will says grumpily, "you've still got another one after this."

"We don't know that for sure."

"No, but probably. It's not over for you," Will says. "It's over for _me._ "

He frowns, and Skandar's a little concerned that he might actually start crying. Skandar wouldn't know how to deal with that. He crosses his fingers surrepticiously behind his back.

"Not yet," he reminds him.

"Skandar," Will says, and it wouldn't be unfair to describe his current tone as 'cross', "we leave _tomorrow._ "

"Yeah, well," Skandar grins. "We've still got tonight. Let's make it count. You have—" he turns, peers at the alarm clock beside the bed. "Seven hours left of being in the Narnia franchise. Let's make them memorable."

 

**03 – brassy; work it out[[♫]](http://www.mediafire.com/?rvp2r91lmwwe79v)**  
_Anna/Georgie. (I don't even know why this scenario was what came to mind, but idc I think it's kind of adorable and now I want Georgie-making-Anna-feel-better-after-a-break-up!fic.)_

"Whatever, any boy who dumps you is clearly an idiot," Georgie snorts, rolling her eyes. She finishes rummaging around in the cupboard and produces a bar of chocolate.

"He _wasn't_ though," Anna says through her sniffles. "It's not that simple." She takes the chocolate reluctantly.

"It is," Georgie retorts matter-of-factly. "He was, if he didn't want you. He was clearly just very good at hiding it."

Anna just makes a face. Georgie hitches herself up on her kitchen counter and grabs Anna by the arms, pulls her towards her. She has her Serious Face on.

"Anna, you're a catch," she says firmly. "And I'm not just saying that because you're one of my best friends. You're—well." She does a vague gesture down Anna's body that makes Anna blush. "You know. Any boy who doesn't appreciate that? Idiot."

Anna can't help but smile through her tears.

 

**04 – broken social scene; the wagon (dinosaur jr cover)[[♫]](http://www.mediafire.com/?bph0e0h5n1rd5tn)**  
_Will/Skandar. (This song cut off unexpectedly for some reason, hence the rather abrupt ending.)_

It really would have been a lot more convenient for Skandar to have realised these feelings _before_ setting off to the other side of the world away from Will, not to see him for several months. But Skandar's heart is clearly not into convenience.

And so he's stuck. Lonely. Confused. And it's not even like he can _talk_ to Will—not that he's sure that'd be such a good idea anyway—because this isn't the kind of thing that can be over and done with in one phone call, all sorted out. No. He needs Will to be where _he_ is, so they can talk through this or just see where it goes.

They just had that one weird _moment_ before he left, not even something you can _define_ , that keeps playing over and over in his mind. Side-stepping each other. A hand lingering a little too long on Skandar's waist. A tighter hug than usual.

And for all he knows, he's the only one over-thinking it like this. For Will, it could well mean nothing. 

 

**05 – iamx; mercy[[♫]](http://www.mediafire.com/?nwp87voh1c9fm19)**  
_Ben/Anna. (I know I have a little bit of a BDSM obsession, but seriously, there was nothing else I could do with this song. NOTHING.)_

"Ah—don't."

Ben's eyes flicker back down to the floor again instantly, obediently.

"Where do you belong?"

It's difficult, breaking that habit of looking at the person who's speaking to you. Especially when said person is _shorter_ , because it seems only natural to look down at them. But Anna doesn't take well to being looked down on. When his eyes meet hers again on instinct, her hand stings his cheek with a sharp slap and his knees buckle. 

Which he knows is what she wants.

 _At your feet._ He can't bring himself to answer with words, not just yet, but she doesn't seem to mind if he responds with actions. He's too ashamed to voice what he's doing, to call her something like 'mistress'. But he knows that in time he'll feel able. He does it in his head already, after all.

On his hands and knees he crouches, forehead almost against the floor. The shiny toes of her shoes are close enough for him to reach out and touch—with his tongue, maybe, and he'd clean her boots for her, he would—but he won't do anything until he's told. It's not up to him.

He's never thought of himself as being that controlling, but it's difficult for any person to become so subservient, to fully submit and put another person in control of their body. And mind. But as much of a struggle as it is, it's worth it ten times over. And with Anna, he always feels safe, no matter what pain she's inflicting. After all, perhaps that's what it means to truly trust somebody.

 

**06 – lady gaga; teeth[[♫]](http://www.mediafire.com/?ck0t29bfmoms32d)**  
_Gen. (Omg WHAT IS THIS AND WHY DO I WANT MORE OF IT. It's like a bizarre True Blood AU 'cause my mind went instantly to 'vampires' with this song. Wouldn't they be the most hilarious vampires?? I might have to be physically restrained from writing this.)_

"Okay, you are literally the worst vampire that ever existed."

"I know." Will hangs his head. 

"Hey, now, that's a little harsh," Anna cuts in. "He's not as bad as Ben. Even Ben's _fangs_ are pathetic."

"But seriously," Skandar sighs, shaking his head. "You didn't even _try_ and hide the body?"

"I was freaking out!" Will says defensively. "I didn't think. I never thought I was even capable of—"

"What's going on?" comes a voice from the doorway. Georgie stands there, leaning against the giant, ornate doorframe, looking rather out-of-place facing a room full of vampires in her purple penguin pajamas. "OOH. Did Will finally lose it and kill somebody?"

"Go back to bed, Georgie," Will says sharply, rubbing his temples.

"If somebody would _make_ me already, you wouldn't have to always try to have these discussions in private," Georgie points out, hands on hips.

"No. We've had this argument a hundred times, Georgie, and the answer's always the same. Not until you're sixteen, at least," Anna snaps, and then mutters under her breath, "if ever."

"I'd be better at it than Will," Georgie pouts. "And I won't have wonky fangs like _somebody_ we know."

 

**07 – peaches; two guys[[♫]](http://www.mediafire.com/?9lz30bbktatqi81)**  
_(Georgie?)/Skandar/Will P. (What. I don't know. I just want ALL THE FIC about drunken shenanigans on Skandar's 18th birthday plz.)_

"This is...not how I thought tonight would go," says Will P., eyeing Skandar uncertainly.

"Nothing ever goes how you expect when this much alcohol is involved," Skandar points out.

It's nearing two AM on Skandar's birthday. Ben has given up on the sole condition that the drinking stops after he goes to bed (which of course hasn't happened). The remaining three are sitting on the floor in the kitchen area of Skandar's trailer, playing some strange mash-up of Truth Or Dare and Spin The Bottle. Or at least, that's what it started out as. There's no telling what it's turned into.

"Just _kiss_ , already, oh my god," Georgie says, rolling her eyes dramatically. She settles back against the counter, taking another swig from the bottle of wine.

"Why did we agree to this again?" Will P. asks.

"Because of the ruuuules," Georgie sighs. "The rules were that if you kiss each other, then you can kiss me."

"Oh, right," Will P. nods happily, drunkenly satisfied with this answer.

But Skandar says, "I'm not sure that's enough of an incentive."

"Thanks, mate," says Will P. at the same time as Georgie snorts unappreciatively.

"All right, fine, whatever, enough yammering, get on with it," Skandar says with a sigh, thinking distantly that this really isn't the Will he'd _prefer_ to be kissing right now.

"What?" Will P. interrupts Skandar's wistful thoughts. "Why do I have to be the one to—"

"Oh my _god_ ," Georgie groans. Fed up, she leans forward and grabs the both of them, pushing them towards each other.

This works much better than she expected, it turns out. The boys go the rest of the distance themselves and Will P. hesitantly runs his hand up Skandar's arm as their lips brush, then press, then _open_. Georgie doesn't actually remember saying anything about tongues in the rules, but hey, she's not complaining.

 

**08 – the white stripes; ball and biscuit[[♫]](http://www.mediafire.com/?99fa9pq4rrv7otx)**  
_Ben/Skandar. (Did I mention I also want all the fic of Skandar totally unabashedly hitting on Ben? 'Cause I do.)_

"Skandar _Keynes_ ," says Ben, stunned, "are you—are you coming onto me?"

Skandar just looks at him for a long moment, and then breathes what sounds like a sigh of relief. "I can't believe it took you so long to figure it out," he says, shaking his head, "it's been at least two months. I was starting to think I just really suck at it."

Ben makes a series of small sounds, trying to figure out which one would be best to turn into a word. None of them are really forming anything particularly useful, though, and so in the end he settles for "Bwuh?"

Skandar laughs, and then, still smiling, gives Ben a look that makes him wonder how on earth he failed to realise what Skandar was doing all this time. And also maybe makes him melt, just a little bit.

But only a little.

 

**09 – the twilight sad; cold days from the birdhouse[[♫]](http://www.mediafire.com/?qqxhk1syayg6w52)**  
_Will/Skandar. (So confessed that the fic she would make me write if I were locked up in her secret lair would be Skandar cheating on Will. And I didn't realise until THIS SONG and the resulting ficlet that this is something I could totally write. Even though it would totally break my heart.)_

It's the fourth time. Maybe the fifth. Will doesn't want to keep track. He doesn't like to think how many times he's been left sitting here, waiting in a restaurant or a hotel room, waiting for Skandar to show. It makes him feel pathetic. And maybe he is—maybe it's pathetic to keep holding on to something he more than likely lost long ago, to keep seeing Skandar as the lovesick boy he was a few years ago. To keep thinking the two of them have a future together.

He never thought he'd be the naive one. But it's so easy—god, too easy—to get caught up in the magic. Narnia. Film sets adding to a damn well-crafted fantasy, making everything feel special and unreal, making it feel like things can last forever. And they don't, of course they don't, but he was foolish enough to think that their jobs weren't their only connection, their last thread holding them together.

The phone calls he made to the set of _Dawn Treader_ started out as being one every day, but gradually, they dwindled. Will couldn't stand the sounds of laughter in the background, Skandar interrupting the call to mess around with Ben or Georgie or Will (the new Will, the boy who has replaced him). The texts and the emails diminished too, and before long they were barely in touch at all. And when they were, it was just _awkward._

And when Skandar returned from Australia and told Will, quite simply and straight-faced, "I cheated. I cheated on you," Will couldn't say he was entirely surprised. Just hurt. He never imagined he'd let somebody hurt him this much, least of all Skandar. And the worst part is that Skandar doesn't even seem sorry. He'll let Will sit and wait in hotel after hotel, restaurant after restaurant. He'll ruin plans after plans after plans. He's not willing to try and make this work. At the very least he could _pretend_ to feel some sort of regret for his actions, but he doesn't, and that's what hurts most of all.

 

**10 – mother mother; neighbour[[♫]](http://www.mediafire.com/?wyk9eqjm4q9fe5y)**  
_(Ben/Skandar. Um. Voyeurism kink? I think I like creepy!Ben just as much as I like weird!Ben...)_

The thing is, Skandar doesn't shut his blinds until it's really, really dark. It's winter in Australia, and it'll be past 11pm, and he'll still have his windows totally clear. So in a way, Ben thinks, it's not _entirely_ his fault that one night, he catches a glimpse of something he probably shouldn't have caught a glimpse of.

Of course, it _is_ his fault that he keeps looking. And, the next night too. And every time after that.

He has no excuse. He can say _"but the blinds were open!"_ , but he knows full well that that doesn't give him permission to watch Skandar getting himself off. He can say _"our trailers are_ right _next to each other!"_ , but he knows full well that doesn't give him permission to invade Skandar's privacy like this.

He can never actually see that _much_ , peeking through his own blinds across the way. At first he just sees Skandar pacing around the trailer. He can see enough to know he's naked, no trace of a fabric waistband, just pale bare skin leading into a dark trail of hair between hipbones...

And then he can see him lie down on the bed, sometimes with his laptop resting on his stomach. He can see him strain, jerk, shudder. And he can't help himself. He can't _not_ watch. And god, he feels so fucked up for it, but he just can't stop, not when it happens every night and it's so fucking easy.

Then, one night, watching through his blinds, he sees Skandar pacing the trailer as usual, but this time he's got his phone in his hand, and he's rubbing his forehead in frustration, frowning. And Ben is surprised, jumps a little when Skandar violently throws the phone at the wall and flings himself down on the bed. 

And his heart aches as he watches Skandar cry, sobs wracking his body the same way orgasm does.


End file.
